Un nuevo Inuyasha
by Abiy
Summary: espero que les guste el summary esta dentro
1. Prologo

Prologo

Porque? Porque me miento de esta manera? Diciendo que todo lo que pase o suceda ya se me pasara creo que soy algo hipócrita digo yo no? Quiero decir si una amiga esta recaida la ayudo diciendo cosas como todo estará bien o no fue tu culpa, ya pasara y sobre todo mi mayor mentira LLORAR ESTA BIEN jajaja esa ni yo me la creo quiero decir todas lo aplican menos yo bueno o eso creo si me pasa algo malo no hago nada bueno creo que querrán saber quien soy o no? Mi nombre es Kagome Higurashi o me pueden decir Ahome como ustedes quieran pero bueno tengo 15 años y el día de hoy es mi cumple si hoy cumpli los 15 genial no? Todas las chicas esperamos esta edad entonces porque no me siento feliz?

Jajaja espero que les guste mi loca idea de este ficc. Será un raro pero bn raro ficc. Con esto se darán cuenta de que hablo


	2. Chapter 1

Capitulo 1

Pov de kagome

Kagome!- me empieza a gritar mi mama – es hora de irte a la escuela-

Ya voy!- dije cerrando la computadora y metiéndola en la mochila

Salí de mi casa lo mas rápido que pude pero algo me llamo la atención ese viejo pozo de mi casa estaba abierto –seguro se metió alguien a robar- pensé para mis adentros entre y me lleve el susto de mi vida era solamente mi hermano menor sota

Sota!, que haces aquí?, que no sabes que esta prohibido meterse al pozo?-

Lose hermana lose pero buyo se quiso meter mira pero esta muy adentro y me da miedo irlo a buscar, porque no entras tu ya yaqué ya cumpliste tus XV?-

Cobarde-y así empezó todo como ya lo saben conocí a inuyasha, sango, miroku, shippo, kikyo, kaede, rin, seshoumaru, jaken, koga y los demás pero de eso no se trata la historia esto va más adelante cuando vencimos a naraku y recuperamos la perla se shikon todos los deseos se cumplieron, naraku murió, koga recupero a sus amigos, rin encontró a sus padres, kikyo volvió a la vida, inuyasha se quedo a vivir con ella, seshoumaru recupero su brazo izquierdo, yo por mi lado no se algo raro sucedió aparte si mi deseo fue que seshoumaru recuperara su brazo el que pidió? Pero bueno después de eso tuve una amena conversación con kikyo, inuyasha, sango y miroku

Fin del Pov de Kagome

Creo que ya es hora de que te vayas a tu tiempo no?- dijo kikyo con un tono mas gélido de lo normal si es que se puede

Quien te crees que eres para decirle eso a Kagome?- le respondió sango enfadada por esa pregunta

La señorita Kagome no se ira hasta que ella lo decida-dijo miroku

No creen que son un poco egoístas con ella?-

A que te refieres?- pregunto un tanto exaltada sango ante tal pregunta

Ella necesita estar con su familia, Inuyasha y yo ya lo hemos discutido un par de veces-

Es es cierto inuyasha?- pregunte dolida –claro ya que no te sirvo como detector de fragmentos, y nunca me defendiste cierto?-

Kagome yo- pero fue bruscamente callado por kikyo

No, nunca te defendió de nada de lo que te dije y el esta mas que de acuerdo conmigo no es verdad mi amor?-

s-igual mente fue callado pero esta vez por sango

mira bruja cállate ella es nuestra amiga y se ira cuando ella quiera-

es cierto la señorita Kagome es de mucha utilidad-respondió Miroku

Utilidad?, así me ven todos? Como un objeto?-

No señorita yo no quería decir eso-

Déjelo así su excelencia se que quería decir- respondió tajante Kagome –yo me ire por mi cuenta-

No, tú no te irás- respondió una voz fría

Seshoumaru que quieres?-

Vengo a decirte que te quedaras conmigo para convertirte en mi sucesora-

Espera espera, que yo que?- responde muy alterada Kagome

Seras la sucesora del clan taiyoukai de las tierras del oeste- le dijo como una orden

Debes estar bromenado ese seria yo- respondió enojado inuyasha

Cállate hanyou de pacotilla- respondieron al unión seshoumaru y Kagome

Hanyou-se repetía en la mente inuyasha

Yo no se dejame ir a mi tiempo y luego te respondo vale?-

Hmp-

Gracias-

Kagome enserio seras su sucesora?- le pregunto miroku

Si Kagome sabes que tienes que hacer volverte una inoyukai- le dijo sango

No tendría nada de malo hacer eso- respondió Kagome al borde del llanto pues ella vio como todos la tratan como si fuera un objeto al cual podían tomar y dejar cuando quisieran

Continuara…

Espero que les haya gustado y perdonen mi orografía enserio


	3. Chapter 2

_Si Kagome sabes que tienes que hacer volverte una inoyukai- le dijo sango_

_No tendría nada de malo hacer eso- respondió Kagome al borde del llanto pues ella vio como todos la tratan como si fuera un objeto al cual podían tomar y dejar cuando quisieran_

Capitulo 2

De acuerdo ya me voy bye bye- dijo sin voltearse pues sabia que iba a llorar

No tardes- le dice rin

Del otro lado del pozo

Que es esto?- mira y ve el templo destrozado corre a ver como esta su familia y se encuentra con la sorpresa de que todos fueron asesinados ella al ver que no puede hacer nada decide ir son seshoumaru para pedirle a tenseiga para poder revivir a su familia

En la época feudal

Seshoumaru!- grita kagome desesperada por encontrarlo

Señorita kagome pero que le sucede?-

Necesito, quiero, ordeno ver a seshoumaru-

Kagome amiga el no esta aquí- le dice sango

Tengo que encontrarlo-

Que no fui clara contigo? Te dije que te fueras!-dice desde las sombras kikyo

Mira bruja, muerta, chuca, horrible, con cara de estúpida presumida cállate que no estoy de humor para hablas con alguien que debería estar muerto aa y aparte siente que su reencarnación es peor que ella cuando esa persona la a salvado mas de 100 veces de morir en manos del enemigo asi que mejor cállate si no tienes nada bueno que decir entendiste muñeca de barro?- le dice kagome ya que en esos momentos no tiene nada de paciencia

No le hables asi a kikyo-responde Inuyasha

Kag. Amiga relájate- le aconseja sango

No, no me quiero relajar tengo que encontrarlo y tu Inuyasha cállate por una vez en tu vida antes de que yo te asesine-

Señorita kagome- le habla rin y detrás de ella aparece seshoumaru

Vaya niña si que tienes un carácter fuerte- dice seshoumaru con un tono divertido al ver la reacción de Kagome

Seshoumaru si me convierto en tu sucesora me ayudarías en algo?-

Hmp-

Rin eso que significa?-

Dice que si pero que odia que le pongan condiciones y que no agotes su paciencia-

Vaya se podría decir que eres un traductor, pero bueno seshoumaru ven a mi tiempo porfavor-

Hmp-

Dice que ya va- le responde divertida rin

Los demás se les quedan viendo de manera rara quien diría que es dayoukai de las tierras del oeste accedería tan fácilmente a la petición de una humana cualquiera?

Del otro lado del pozo

Cuando viajaron en el pozo kagome se dio cuenta de que ya no estaban los cuerpos de su familia y ya que sin ellos seshoumaru ya no los podía volver a la vida asi que resignada y hundida en la obscuridad le dijo a seshoumaru

Esto es lo que querías que viera kagome?-

Hee no no es esto yo mi familia ellos no están ellos habían muerto no hay nadie en la casa hay sangre pero,- en eso ya no se aguanto y comenzó a llorar se abrazo de seshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas

El sin saber que responder o hacer se deja abrazar por ella no sabe cómo reaccionar ante tal forma de reaccionar pero aun asi ella se va a la época feudal para empezar con su entrenamiento

Fin del capitulo

Jajajaja les dije que seria realmente raro

Espero 1 review minimo siii?


	4. Chapter 3

_Esto es lo que querías que viera kagome?-_

_Hee no no es esto yo mi familia ellos no están ellos habían muerto no hay nadie en la casa hay sangre pero,- en eso ya no se aguanto y comenzó a llorar se abrazo de seshoumaru con todas sus fuerzas_

_El sin saber que responder o hacer se deja abrazar por ella no sabe cómo reaccionar ante tal forma de reaccionar pero aun así ella se va a la época feudal para empezar con su entrenamiento_

**Capitulo 3**

Pov de Seshoumaru

Cuando cruzamos el pozo a kagome le cambio la mirada no se que quería que viera en esa época suya pero no era nada bueno puesto que esa casa de humanos apestaba a sangre pero lo más raro es que no se parecía en nada a la de kagome normalmente la sangre de los padres, hermanos, abuelos y familia cercana huele muy parecido en cambio esta vez olía muy distinto a la sangre de kagome no se que fue pero no olía a sangre de su familia ella huele a la sangre de las creaturas de la noche pero que digo ella una creatura obscura no seguro es mi imaginación quiero decir kagome ella una Vampira si como no ella es y será siempre la diosa de los elementos, la gran sacerdotisa y sucesora del clan inuyokai no puede ser nada mas creo o sino y espero que no sea así superaría por mucho mis habilidades

Seshoumaru es hora de volver no crees?.- me dice esa humana insolente que pronto le tendré que decir hermana o esposa (ya sé, ya sé, varias me querrán matar ustedes escogen los compromento o los dejo de hermanos)

Hmp- le respondí para que supiera de que si

Muy bien entonces salta al pozo-

Y así fue saltamos al pozo con la intensión de llegar donde siempre pero algo extraño sucedió sentí una extraña presencia no solo estaban la exterminadora, rin, esa muerta, Jaken, el idiota de inuyasha, el monje y ah-un sino que estaban luchando con una extraña presencia se parece a la de una creatura de la noche me apresure y ayude a Kagome a salir del pozo pero algo más extraño todavía sucedió ella se acerco al chico de pelo plateado corto y le dijo

Hermano déjalos en paz-

Kag. Que haces aquí?-

Aquí viviré de ahora en adelante y quiero que te vayas pero antes pide perdón por todos los daños que has causado-

Vuelve conmigo-

No, yo tome mi decisión me quedare aquí-

No tú te irás conmigo sabes que si no lo haces Padre vendrá por ti y matara a tus amigos-

Eso, eso no es cierto él no lo haría-

Vamos tienes 1234 años sabes que si lo hará-

Sus amigos y yo los mirábamos sorprendidos 1234 años tiene más edad que yo pensé

Pero él no lo hará no lo permitiré el me lo prometió si no yo dejare de ser la heredera y sabes que eso le disgustara-

No tu solo te puedes quedar si te casas y no te casaras con un simple humano, hanyou o Youkai cualquiera te casaras con El príncipe quieras o no-

No pues qué bueno que eres mi hermano si fueras mi enemigo que mal por mi-

Oye- le dije a esa creatura

Quien eres tú?-

Seshoumaru, príncipe de las tierras del Oeste y el más poderoso inuyokay que haya existido-

Vaya, vaya así que un príncipe hee vaya hermanita con que por este te quedas-

Que no él es mi mi que eres mío?-

Soy su- cosa que no me dejaron terminar puesto que alguien llego

Yuki?!-grito Kagome

Kag. Lo siento-

En eso Kagome recibió un buen golpe de esa humana como se atrevía siquiera a tocarla después de todo ella sería mi sucesora quisiera o no

Fin del cap

Ya se es muy corto pero espero que les guste y dejen reviews siii? s por cierto muchísimas gracias a TSURARA-OIKAWA123 sin ella no hubiera podido continuar el ficc por cierto ella podrá cambiar o subir por su cuenta nuevos capítulos claro si ella quiere y que e avise para no repetirlos xDD me despido


	5. Chapter 4

_Soy su- cosa que no me dejaron terminar puesto que alguien llego_

_Yuki?!-grito Kagome_

_Kag. Lo siento-_

_En eso Kagome recibió un buen golpe de esa humana como se atrevía siquera a tocarla después de todo ella seria mi sucesora quisiera o no_

_**Capitulo 4**_

**POV de Seshoumaru**

Humana insolente pagaras por esto- le grite con todas mis fuerzas pero antes de llegarle a dar o al menos llegar a su cara apareció kagome en medio de ambos pero se veía muy diferente tenia la luna creciente en la frente, mis marcas en los cachetes, pero su mirada era mas fría que la mia mucho mas fría y sin mas nos ataco a ambos

Ya volvi-nos dijo de lo mas natural cosa que en verdad no entendí cuando se había ido?

Al fin te tardaste- le respondió la humana que por lo que veo se llama Yuki

Cállate Yuki mi decisión no cambia- le respondio

Oh vamos hermanita no seas asi conmigo, sabes que lo hago por tu bien- le dijo ese tipo

Que te calles zero-

Hmp ya la oiste-le dije a esa creatura de la obscuridad

Cállate perrito- perrito me dijo perrito? En eso se acerco para golpearme pero en lo que reacciono Kagome estaba enfrente de mi como rayos llego aqui tan rápido?

**Fin del Pov de Seshoumaru**

Pov de la narradora

Cuando Zero le solto el golpe a Seshoumaru Kagome reacciono rápido y se interpuso logro desviar el golpe que iba hacia su acompañante cuando se dio cuenta de que seshoumaru intentaba darle pelea ella los paro de golpe con una fuerte patada a ambos sin darse cuenta de lo que estaba ocurriendo sin mas ella empezó una conversación en medio de la pelea.

Como llegaron aquí?- pregunto kagome con la respiración agitada y sin poder parar pues sabia que se la llevarían si ella se descuidaba solo un minuto

Adivina, tu eres la mayor no?- pregunto Zero con un aire arrogante muy parecido al de seshoumaru

Esa estúpida de veras crees que si la ayudas ella te volverá un humano?- le respondió Kagome dando una patada certera a la cara

Ella no pero tu si- le respondió calmándose

Y que crees que yo te ayudare asi?- le respondió levantando los brazos para que pudiera ver que tan agobiada estaba

Bien hay que parar.- asi zero dejo de atacar

Ella hizo caso y dejo de atacar para voltear hacia un lado dándose cuenta de que todos la estaban mirando con una cara de confusión

Fin del Pov de la narradora

**Pov de Kagome**

Así que quieres volver a ser un humano?- pregunte desconfiada

Si- me respondió zero muy seco

Cuando le iba a contestar miroku se metió en la platica

Señorita Kagome-

Si monje miroku?- diablos olvide que no estábamos solos

Podría explicarnos que esta sucediendo?-

Si claro- como rayos les explico?

Espera no andes por ahí contando como si nada los secretos de tu familia niña irresponsable!- me grita muy enojada Yuki

Mira niña Tu que solo tienes 16 años que no oiste mi edad? Creo que estoy bastante grandecita como para poder cuidarme sola-

Porque Zero es como un hermano para mi haci que todo lo que hagas me concierne- me encaron Yuki

Zero y Seshoumaru al ver que estaba a punto de golpear a Yuki nos separaron pero antes les dije

Vayanse antes de que me enoje porque ahora si estoy muy despierta gracias a tu princesa oscura- le dije a Zero

**Fin del Pov de Kagome**

**Pov de Seshoumaru**

Entramos a la cabaña de esa vieja llamada Kaede y el hibrido le hablo a MI kagome

Kag. Nos podrías decir que esta pasando en uno de esos golpes casi matan a Kikyo por tu culpa- jeje no sabe en la que se metió

Disculpa?, sabes que yo no soy la misma kagome de hace unos días no?- todos la vieron con cara de que? Pero yo lo disimule con mi mirada fría saque a Rin, al Kitsune y al humano Kohaku de la cabaña con una de mis miradas que Rin pudo descifrar

Muy bien explícate- le ordene a Kagome

De acuerdo, lo que pasa es que no soy una humana normal, mi familia viene del sur de este país ya como saben todo Japón el norte lo dominan los hombres lobos como tu koga, el este los kitsunes como Shippo, el oeste los inuyokai como usted seshoumaru-sama y el sur- la interrumpí murmurando

El fénix de las sombras-

Exacto como yo- me aseguro Kagome

Pero Kagome como puedes ser tu una Youkai?, no te habrías transformado hace ya mucho tiempo?- le pregunto esa humana Sango

**Fin del Pov de seshoumaru**

**Pov de la Narradora**

Asi es sango-le respondió muy calmada kagome – pero me era imposible cambiar de forma al igual que seshoumaru porque yo tengo esto- les dijo kagome mostrándoles un collar en forma de estrella – me permite sellar mis poderes-

Jajaja tu? Una Youkai? No me hagas reír- le respondió una muy decidida kikyo

Quieres que te lo demuestre?- le pregunto Kagome con una sonrisa

Claro por qué no?- asi Kagome se quito el collar ante ellos aparecieron 5 youkais hombres en forma de humanos muy guapos por cierto, 1 Youkai mujer y 2 parecidos a kirara

Déjenme me presento- dijo kagome

Yo soy Kagome Higurashi princesa heredera de los fénix de las sombras, represento el odio, dolor, elegancia, hermosura y amargura-Kagome vestía un hermoso traje negro con detalles tallados en oro y plata con el pelo negro hasta la cintura sus curvas se afinaron y su cara parecía mucho más madura

Yo soy Yue Higurashi tercero a la corona represento la seriedad- Yue vestia igual a seshoumaru pero sin su armadura con una cara muy parecida a cierto individuo unos ojos verdes preciosos y su pelo color negro

Yo soy Yukito Higurashi cuarto a la corona represento la amabilidad- el vestia de una forma parecida a Bankotsu pero con los detalles azules en Rojo y lo blanco en negro su cabello era café claro y sus ojos negros dándoles a todos una sonrisa

Yo soy Long Higurashi quinto a la corona represento el amor- el vestia de una manera mucho más formal con una yukata color celeste su pelo igual al de Kagome

Yo soy Retsu Hitamura primo de Kagome y represento a la caridad- el vestía igual que Yukito

Yo soy Ritsu Hitamura Primo de Kagome y gemelo de Retsu-

Yo soy Kimi Yin y represento a la codicia- ella era muy parecida a sango

Y ellos dos son raki y rakira mis mascotas- dijo Kagome

**Fin del capitulo**

_Gracias a todos los review que me mandaron y sigo agradeciendo a Tsurara-Oikawa123 una excelente escritora se las recomiendo_


	6. Chapter 5

_Déjenme me presento- dijo kagome_

_Yo soy Kagome Higurashi princesa heredera de los fénix de las sombras, represento el odio, dolor, elegancia, hermosura y amargura-Kagome vestía un hermoso traje negro con detalles tallados en oro y plata con el pelo negro hasta la cintura sus curvas se afinaron y su cara parecía mucho más madura_

_Yo soy Yue Higurashi tercero a la corona represento la seriedad- Yue vestia igual a seshoumaru pero sin su armadura con una cara muy parecida a cierto individuo unos ojos verdes preciosos y su pelo color negro_

_Yo soy Yukito Higurashi cuarto a la corona represento la amabilidad- el vestia de una forma parecida a Bankotsu pero con los detalles azules en Rojo y lo blanco en negro su cabello era café claro y sus ojos negros dándoles a todos una sonrisa_

_Yo soy Long Higurashi quinto a la corona represento el amor- el vestia de una manera mucho más formal con una yukata color celeste su pelo igual al de Kagome_

_Yo soy Retsu Hitamura primo de Kagome y represento a la caridad- el vestía igual que Yukito_

_Yo soy Ritsu Hitamura Primo de Kagome y gemelo de Retsu-_

_Yo soy Kimi Yin y represento a la codicia- ella era muy parecida a sango_

_Y ellos dos son raki y rakira mis mascotas- dijo Kagome_

**Capitulo 5**

**Pov del Narradora**

Ahora si me crees tonta?- Pregunto Kagome decidida mirando despectivamente a Kikyo

No le hables de esa manera a kikyo- respondió inuyasha levantándose de manera muy despectiva

Como te atreves sucio hanyou hablarle de esa manera a una persona de la realeza en otros tiempos serias asesinado- respondió Yue enojado por la forma en que ese hanyou le respondió a su querida hermana mayor

Como bien dijiste hermano en otros tiempos hazle honor a tu cualidad representada y cállate- respondió kagome

Se-señorita Kagome podría por favor Em. volver a su otra forma- pregunto un nervioso miroku por la forma en que retsu lo miraba.

Como quieras- de esta forma en cuanto kagome se puso su collar de nuevo todos desaparecieron y kagome volvió a tener puesto su uniforme ya conocido pero su expresión detonaba una frialdad tan grande como la de seshoumaru y antes de que alguien dijera algo mas zero volvió

Hmp ya se fueron los idiotas?- pregunto con una cara con la cual nadie mas creería que el fue el que creo todo ese caos

Si Zero pero te tienes que ir o traeré no solo a ellos sino a todos los demás guardianes- respondió con la misma frialdad kagome

Ok ok ya me voy- respondió zero

Cuando zero y yuki que estaba escondida detrás de unos arboles kagome recupero su cálida expresión facial

Ahora creo que querrán unas explicaciones no es verdad?- pregunto kagome

Pues no estarían de mas- respondió seshoumaru

Bueno pues pregunten- respondió kagome muy calmada como si fuera de los mas natural

Podemos hablarle de tu?- pregunto una temerosa sango

Si sango soy yo otra vez- respondió kagome

Muy bien desde cuando sabes que eres una yokai- pregunto sango

Desde siempre-

Porque nunca nos lo dijo?- pregunto miroku

Nunca pensaron o preguntaron si yo era una youkai- respondió con simplicidad kagome

Porque nunca lo supe cuando te olía?- pregunto seshoumaru

Me olías?-pregunto kagome con una ceja levantada y mirándolo picara –el collar neutraliza mis olores todo- respondió después de ese momento

Significa que no eres mi reencarnación?- pregunto kikyo

Si, nunca fui tu reencarnación la niña que iba a nacer se murió en el vientre de su madre y yo tome su cuerpo y eh protegido a su familia y amigos desde entonces- respondió kagome

Tu madre lo sabe?- pregunto un inuyasha muy preocupado por la señora higurashi ya que ella tampoco lo juzgo nunca

Si-respondio kagome

Puede acabar con naraku?- pregunto miroku esperando la respuesta de kagome

Si- respondió Kagome

Porque nunca lo hiciste?-pregunto gritando un muy enfadado inuyasha

Contrólate- susurro miroku

No, tu sabes cuánto dolor a causado ese estúpido y nunca hiciste nada por hacerlo? Nunca te importo?- pregunto inuyasha enojado

Nunca fue de mi incumbencia él nunca me hizo nada- respondió simplemente kagome


	7. Chapter 6

_Porque nunca lo hiciste?-pregunto gritando un muy enfadado inuyasha_

_Contrólate- susurro miroku_

_No, tu sabes cuánto dolor a causado ese estúpido y nunca hiciste nada por hacerlo? Nunca te importo?- pregunto inuyasha enojado_

_Nunca fue de mi incumbencia él nunca me hizo nada- respondió simplemente kagome_

**Capitulo 6**

Nunca te hizo nada?- pregunto todavía más enfadado inuyasha y ya no pudo contener su demonio interior este afloro y con una zarpada le rompió el collar a Kagome después de una luz intensa aparecieron de nuevo los muchachos y kagome volvió a ser una youkai, Yue enojado de que inuyasha le haya levantado una mano a su querida kagome se lanzo en sima de él, kagome al ver la desventaja en la cual se encontraba su tan "querido" hanyou decidió intervenir y callo entre ambos dándoles un certero golpe en el estomago miroku corrió y socorro a su mejor amigo que en esos momentos se encontraba inconsciente

Nunca te rebajes al nivel de una raza inferior, Yue el no es como tu ni como yo debes de contrólate mejor tu eres la seriedad y nunca habías sido imprudente ahora camina y pídele una disculpa- dijo una kagome con voz de estar regañando a un pequeño que acaba de hacer una travesura

Lo siento hermana, no debí haberlo hecho- respondió Yue con una voz muy pasiva y recobrando la compostura

De esta manera todos recobraron la compostura y se volvieron a sentar para empezar con un nuevo interrogatorio

**Pov de Sango**

Toda la tarde me quede sin decir ni una palabra puesto que kagome ya no era más mi kagome ya no era la niña que conocí al lado de un hanyou ahora es una youkai de la realeza la cual tiene más poder del que imaginamos yo permanecía en mis pensamientos cuando miroku saco a flote una pregunta muy especial

Señorita kagome y porque su clan no es muy conocido?- pregunto el monje miroku

Si es cierto kagome y tu papa?- pregunto inocentemente shippo

El falleció hace poco tiempo shippo y mi clan no es muy conocido puesto que actúa entre las sombras y siempre nos ponemos del lado ganador- respondió con gran simpleza kagome

Kagome significa que tu eres la su sucesora?- pregunte por fin

Si, al ser la mayor heredare el clan y sus territorios pero creo que lo mejor será quedárnoslo- me dijo

**Fin del Pov de Sango**

**Pov de Retsu**

Kagome sabes que respeto todas tus decisiones pero no podrías simplemente, no se, que digo, regalarle las tierras a los humanos- pregunte con gran simpleza no es que no confié en Zero sino que es un poco paranoico y por cualquier cosa declararía guerra contra otro clan

Y si simplemente no mejor se lo damos a sesshoumaru?- pregunto Ritsu

Yo digo que- empezó a decir Yuki pero fue interrumpida por la voz de nuestra gran y querida kagome

Nadie va a decidir por mi son MIS territorios nuestra familia peleo por ellos y nadie ni nada me los quitara- nos grito oh ya se enojo

**Fin del Pov de Retsu**

**Pov de Inuyasha**

Al fin comenzaba a despertarme cuando escuche unos gritos de Kagome que había sucedido como llegamos a este punto?

Kagome- dije con cierta cautela –Puedo preguntarte algo mu difícil?- pregunte aun mas nervioso por la forma en la que todos los presentes me miraban

Que cosa?- Pregunto con gran simpleza pero aun así tenia ese aire de la realeza

Por que no nos lo dijiste nunca? Acaso no confiabas en nosotros?- pregunte dolido de que kagome no confiara en mi aun después de pasar tantas cosas juntos

Dejame hacerte una simple pregunta Inuyasha- dijo –me hubieras tratado de la misma manera?- pregunto yo solo atine a quedarme callado ella tenia la razón no le hubiera tenido confianza.

Cuando dijiste que Naraku nunca te hizo nada a que te referías?, sabes los problemas que nos a causado a todos no solo a inuyasha aparte de eso no nos tuviste la suficiente confianza para decirnos que tu sola podias derrotar a naraku dime porque nunca lo hiciste sabes mejor que nadie todo el dolor que ese horrible ser nos a causado - dijo sango con notas de dolor en sus palabras

Sango, eres como una hermana por lo cual deberías saber que no puedo entrar en los asuntos de los humanos- respondió kagome

Tiene razón la Señorita Kagome- dijo miroku – un youkai de la realeza no debería de entrometerse a menos que sea estrictamente necesario en todo caso ella ya nos ayudo lo suficiente, ya le dimos suficientes problemas para 100 vidas o me equivoco- dijo miroku yo iba a responder cuando soy bruscamente detenido por esos dos Retsu y Ritsu o como se llamen

Dejenme hablar a solas


End file.
